Voice mail systems dictate that a user wishing to listen to stored voice mails in a delivery queue must listen to stored voice mails in accordance with a rigid, non-flexible time basis, such as on a first come, first serve basis or on a first come, last serve basis. This stricture is alleviated somewhat by more flexible voice mail systems that allow callers leaving a voice mail message to indicate that their message is “urgent,” thereby creating a two-level queue delivery system in which urgent voice messages are separated from normal or non-urgent messages. The burden, however, is on the caller leaving an urgent message to take definitive steps, such as through responding to canned prompts, to mark his or her message urgent.
There is no consideration by voice mail systems of the mood, gender, age, stress/loudness level, caller behavior or other biometric markers of speech made by the caller in leaving a voice mail message. Current voice mail systems thus do not analyze or take advantage of conversational biometrics to re-prioritize the delivery of a caller's voice mail in the system's delivery queue.